Spider Limbs And Vodka Shots
by zaraerivia
Summary: This is a series of status updates I formed into a story. It details the abduction, torture, and escape of Black Widow during a mission gone horribly, horribly wrong. This took me about a week to write, as I was only doing two-three sections a day. Feedback is welcome, suggestions for more plotlines are encouraged. Thank you! :]


((This is a series of status updates I formed into a story. It details the abduction, torture, and escape of Black Widow during a mission gone horribly, horribly wrong. This took me about a week to write, as I was only doing two-three sections a day. Feedback is welcome, suggestions for more plotlines are encouraged. I roleplay as Natalia on Facebook, so I plan to do more stories of this sort (maybe not the same line, but you know.) So please feel free to offer suggestions. I hope you enjoy reading!))

((If you're curious, this is what she's wearing… . /2010/12/black_and_red_corset_ ?w=500&h=500 ))

Natalia was going to infiltrate her target's favorite club. Though pregnant, she wasn't showing too bad, and was able to slip into something a little more…. Comfortable…. Than her usual suit. She pinned her hair up so it fell over her right eye and some loose curls fell from the bun she'd tied with what she hoped would look like sexy disarray.

Sneaking in as a dancer had been easy, however once she was in she realized just how difficult it would be to kill and run, which had been her intention. Fury would be so mad if she died here tonight.

As she pondered her plan, a man tapped her shoulder. "A moment, miss?" He asked, smirking. Apon turning, she realized it was none other than the very man she had came to assassinate. He held out his hand. "Private dance, if you will?"

How perfect… He would take her to a secret room where she could kill him! She smiled and walked with him. What she didn't realize was she was walking into an ambush.

Apon entering the room, two large men stepped up behind her, forcing a chloroform rag to her face. Before she had even began to struggle, she was out, and being dragged out to the target's limo.

Hours passed before she came to, fuzzy and disoriented. "Ah, miss Romanova. I was wondering when you'd awaken. See, we knew about your hit before you ever arrived. We were waiting. And now you'll be kept as ransom for S.H.I.E.L.D." He paused, letting her take it in. "Don't try anything, we won't hesitate to kill you. In which case, we'll send you back piece by pretty little piece."

She began to put the pieces together, working on a strategy before he waved his hand, signaling his henchman to knock her out once more. It would be several hours before she would awaken again, secured in a cage that not even the great Black Widow could escape.

((Morning update on her kidnapping))

Natalia awoke with the strange feeling that something was wrong. She was on something hard, not her usual bed.

Apon opening her eyes, she realized she was laying on the dirty floor of a small room. Her legs both had large shackles around them, as well as her arms. She could see the chains leading to the centermost point of the room, allowing her to reach every corner of the room but not enough chain length existed for her to exit it, if she could ever find the door. Which she couldn't. She quickly realized there was only a toilet in here. She had nothing else. No provisions, no blanket or pillow or toothbrush, nothing. Even her purse was gone. Her hands flew to her skirt, searching her body for her weapons, but they were all gone. She'd been locked in a room, held by chains she couldn't break out of, with no way of calling for help.

She didn't even try to scream, she knew it wouldn't do any good anyway. She'd all but given up, too disoriented to even form a feeble plan, when a door swung open. It was then she realized why she had so much trouble locating it. The door had no distinguishing features from her side, it was made to fade seamlessly into the wall. Her eyes widened. They'd really thought of everything, hadn't they? A man entered, throwing a bottle of water and a small round loaf of bread at her. She watched them land next to her, unsure of this sudden gratuity. If they wanted to kill her, why even feed her?

"Boss wants to know if you have anyone special to call. Someone who may help this whole thing along?" He asked in what she barely registered as a European accent. Which, of course, didn't phase her because her target was Russian. They were always Russian…

"No." Was all she said in reply. She hadn't told anyone where she'd been going or what she was doing. She briefly wondered if Fury had a tracker in her, and if they'd managed to disable it when kidnapping her. If she did, and they hadn't, S.H.I.E.L.D. would be on their way soon enough. She smiled at the floor, comforted by this.

The man entered the room, clearly unafraid of Natalia. He knocked on the wall, smirking. "Beautiful isn't it? These walls have titanium as well as something boss says would scramble any signal. I can't even get any bars on my phone in here." Her heart sank. Of course they'd prepared for this. "Can't have your little friend rescuing you before we've gotten what's ours." He said, smile slipping into something more sinister.

"What IS yours, though?" She asked him, trying to keep him talking until she could figure out how to get these shackles off, get herself out the impossibly seamless door.

"You'll see, spider. You'll see." He stepped back out, slamming the door with a finality that nearly made Natalia cry.

((Midday update))

Natalia had given in to her hunger and had eaten the bread. She was rationing the water though. Under normal conditions she wouldn't have bothered with the food at all, but due to her pregnancy, she needed extra nutrients. She had explored all the corners of her captivity, feeling much like a bird in a cage. She wasn't meant to be confined, and it bothered her greatly that she'd been so easily caught. She tried the door several times, heard them laughing at her. Cameras imbedded in the ceiling proved to be harder to evade than she'd like.

They'd came in to check on her several times, at one point they'd noticed she still had all her wisdom teeth.

Their boss came in, smirking.

"Miss Romanova. My men inform me you have your wisdom teeth, no?" When she didn't reply, he took it as a yes and continued. "If you were truly that wise, you wouldn't be here would you?" His smirk grew. Natalia feared his next words, and rightfully so, as they were "My men will be here tonight to test some of their new toys on you. You won't be so wise after that.".

He exited, leaving a very nervous Natalia to her thoughts. His words (or was it morning sickness…?) brought her bread back up quickly, and she found herself thankful for the toilet. The sounds of her wretching mingled horribly with the laughter of his men, as they watched the scene unfold, completely aware of Natalia's agony.

((The second night of her captivity))

She'd just dozed off into a light slumber when his men came storming in. She sprang up, managing to snap one of the captor's necks with her legs before being slammed into the ground by a man much larger than herself. Before she had a chance to react, a needle was plunged into her arm, and a liquid was injected. The boss came in shortly after.

"The venom of a hatchback spider, it won't kill you. However you'll be paralyzed with no way of moving or speaking. It also keeps you conscious. You'll feel everything." He smirked, stepping closer. "Wonder if they'll recognize your pearly whites?" He asked, examining her face. He slapped her, hard, before leaving her once more to the mercy of his men.

They tightened her shackles and brought in a chair, chaining her to it. Quickly enough, she was locked in a crude dentistry position, awaiting their next move.

Many tools were lain out in front of her, as the men snickered amongst themselves. She was panicking by this point, but thanks to the venom, they didn't know.

The main man stepped forward, gripping her face roughly. "If you can speak a full sentence begging me not to do this, I'll consider it. Otherwise I promise to make this as painful as I can." His smile told her he knew she couldn't speak, but she tried anyway. It felt as if her mouth had been wired shut, too painful to even attempt speech.

He laughed and slapped her across the face much like his boss. The loathing she felt for these men grew by the second, white hot rage bubbling up inside her.

Until…

Until he picked up the pliers.

Forcing her mouth open, then stuffing it with a rubber bit used to keep mouths open, he wiggled the pliers in her face.

"You know what these are for, right?" He asked. She couldn't even nod. He ran his fingers down the side of her face. "Such a pretty girl, too bad I have to hurt you." Locking the pliers onto her tooth, he yawned, almost as if he was bored. He turned his attention to something else, causing her to relax a little. He wouldn't pull it without looking to see the pain in her eyes, would he?

But he did. He ripped the tooth from her head in one clean motion, looking closely at it. "Huh. Girl teeth look just like man teeth. Who knew?" He deposited it into a small box, which she now noticed had her name on it. They must be planning to send that to Fury…

Hours went by with him slowly pulling the other three teeth, and her shrieking internally. Finally, it was done. They took everything from the room except her and her shackles. They didn't bother cleaning her mouth out or anything, she knew she was going to have . She'd been informed that the venom should wear off by the following day, she'd be able to move again. Even though she couldn't move, speak, couldn't do anything really, tears flowed silently from her eyes. She was broken.

(( Update! 2nd morning, day 3.))

She woke up, feeling pained and sorrowful. She was finally able to move again, and she quickly found a small bag of items had been placed next to her in her slumber. Apon inspection of the bag, she realized it was everything the dentists would have used to clean and fix her wounds. She groaned. Were they really making her do this?

She wrinsed her mouth out, wincing at how even the water hurt her mouth. Definitely an infection. She used the socket gel, before packing the holes with gauze so they wouldn't sink in to themselves.

Once she'd finished, their boss came in, smiling as if he'd just won the lottery. "How are you holding up, miss Romanova? I hope the accommodations are to your liking?" He laughed cruely before patting her cheek, sending waves of pain through her. Suddenly, he drew a key from his pocket. "This key unlocks your bindings. Funny how such a small item holds the difference between freedom and captivity for you…" he clicked his tongue before dropping it back into his pocket. Natalia made note of which pocket he kept it in. As he exited, he paused to look back.

"Is anyone looking for me?" She asked quietly, refusing to meet his gaze.

"….." he paused before answering. "…..I am not telling you this to pain you, I don't need to. But….. No. None of your people have attempted contact, even after receiving the box of teeth. I'm sorry, miss Romanova. Unless you can motivate them soon….. We won't have any reason not to kill you."

She swallowed hard, a tight ball of nerves forming in her throat. She shook her head slightly, trying to shake it all away. Fury wasn't trying to get her back? Nobody cared that she'd been taken? Well of course. She was only one person. She wasn't a god like Thor. She wasn't a genius like Tony, or a super soldier like Steve. She couldn't change form like Bruce, or shoot a perfect arrow like Clint. She was simply Natalia, the gun mistress. She was replaceable. It hurt her heart to know this, but it was the truth.

As this war was raging in her mind, the boss had studied her, looking slightly sympathetic to her for the first time since taking her hostage. He exited, slamming the door on her as well as his feelings which had began to turn over this small woman who was so impossibly brave. He suddenly WANTED to kill her for making him upset. He didn't need this, she was nothing but a ruthless killing machine who had planned to kill him! He sighed, running a hand through his hair before walking away.

Dejectedly, she sighed and curled back up on the floor, resigning herself to the fact that this was probably the last room she would ever see.

((Midday update, 2nd afternoon, day 3))

Natasha woke up coughing. The cold of the room had finally penetrated her thin skirt and corset, leaving her with the chills. She looked towards the cameras, half expecting them to say something to her about her outfit, or to make a snide remark. Much to her surprise, and joy, the lights weren't on. The camera had been shut down for the first time since her arrival. She decided to take the opportunity to escape.

She began writhing and wiggling her corset until one of the steel bones poked out. She pulled it out and began working on her shackles, hissing triumphantly when the first one clicked open. She'd just gotten the last one off when she heard voices. With a groan, she secured them back and shoved the steel bone back into her corset, barely finishing before the door popped open. They'd brought her food. The moment they shut the door, the camera lights overhead popped back on. She would have to wait for another chance to escape…

She began eating her bread as the thought, working a plan over in her head. She'd be ready to escape soon enough. Or so she hoped.

(( Night update. Night 3, day 3.))

It had been hard for Natalia to take her eyes off the cameras. She'd been sulking all day, waiting for an opportunity to get away. Finally, around 9:43 pm (they'd finally given her a clock) she saw the light go out, and heard the now familiar sound of the men departing. She slipped the bone out and set to work, unlocking her restraints once more. Natalia crept silently to the door, wiggling the bone into the nearly invisible crack, and set to work prying it open. She had learned they didn't lock it because she was under near constant supervision, as well quite effectively. There simply was no need.

She finally managed to pop the door open, barely containing her excitement. Creeping silently through the small hall, she found herself in a room of televisions. Each television showed her a different room like her own, half the inhabitants brutally battered or dead, left as little more than piles of bloody mess. She had no doubt that this would have been her, had she not escaped.

She quickly picked up the gun she found at the control station, how kind of them to leave her a present. Suddenly she heard voices approaching. Using all her strength, she managed to pin herself up near the ceiling, watching them walk past, towards her room.

A silent curse under her breath. They would soon find her to be missing and the whole building would lock down. She lowered herself to the floor and took off, navigating, to the best of her ability, the long winding hallways. What appeared to be a door leading out rose ahead of her, and she ran towards it. She opened it, dismayed to find it overlooked a cliff with nowhere to go. Far below her, water was churning over sharp rocks, too close to the surface for her to feel comfortable. The men were closing in behind her, though, so she had to make a decision. Her mind reeled back to the televisions she'd seen. She wouldn't die that way. Natalia unloaded her gun into the men, but more kept flooding towards her, for every one she killed, five more took their place. As a last ditch effort, she threw her gun at the nearest man, and backed up.

Right.

Off.

The.

Cliff.

(( Morning of day 4))

Natalia awoke with a throbbing pain in her head. She remembered escaping the room, but little more after that. Actually, she couldn't remember much of anything at all. Where was she, and for that matter, WHO was she? Touching her head gingerly, she was shocked to feel wetness. " Chto za chert….." she uttered under her breath, looking at her fingers. They were encased in her warm blood, mingling with salt water and sand.

A furtive glance revealed she had washed up on a beach after her little tumble from the cliff. It was still dark out, so she had trouble seeing distances. Natalia struggled to her feet, and began wandering the beach.

A couple hours of this passed before she found their transport dock, and in turn, a waverunner. She managed to turn the engine over, and actually make it a little distance out, before she noticed the men following her on vehicles of their own. As they closed in on Natalia, a wave of pain shot through her, causing her to black out on her vehicle.

((Day 4, afternoon))

Natalia awoke, once more, on a beach. The throbbing in her head continued, a dull reminder of what she'd just escaped. Thankfully, though, she'd landed herself on the exact beach she'd meant to go to. Or at least she thought she had meant to go here. There were people, cars, life. She was surrounded by humanity. Although she didn't have a lick of money in her pockets, a phone or ID, she was completely lost.

She stumbled up to the street, looking for someone to help her. She couldn't figure out who she was looking for though. The people all seemed so strange, so different and new. Natalia couldn't recognize a single feature of man or land. None of the buildings were familiar. None of the people were either.

A police man (she vaguely recognized the attire) approached her, speaking quickly, in a language she didn't understand. The deepest recesses of her mind seemed to spark some recognition, but they wouldn't float to the surface. She shook her head, before pouring words forth in Russian. "Pozhaluysta, pomogite mne, ya byl pokhishchen i podvergnut pytkam, ya ne mogu vspomnit' moye imya ili moyey zhizni. Gde my nakhodimsya? Gde eto mesto?"

His expression was one of complete confusion. She groaned in a mixture of pain and frustration. Sensing her despair, he guided her to his squad car, taking her back to the local police department. It took hours for them to find a translator, and even when they'd done that, they were of little help. They made sure she wasn't raving mad, fed her, and escorted her to a hospital where she was treated of her injuries.

During the visit, the doctor informed her she was pregnant. News to Natalia, she sat in stunned silence, listening distractedly to the translator explaining why she needed to spend more time at the hospital. They were keeping her for at least the night, possibly longer. She was badly injured, to the point that they were completely unsure how she managed to make it so far without dying.

There it was. She was supposed to have died. Yet here she laid, in a hospital bed, wondering why she had been so brutally treated, why she'd seemingly deserved it, and why she hadn't died. Because right now, in that hospital bed, she wanted nothing more.

((Day four, night update))

Natalia had spent the better part of her day in the hospital bed, struggling to remember something, anything about herself. The doctors, as well as the police, had been running her dentals and fingerprints to see if they could figure anything out themselves. So far, nobody had bothered to tell her so much as her name.

She groaned in frustration, giving up once again on her memory. Natalia was just settling in for some sleep when a man entered the room.

"Nat..?" He asked smoothly. She turned over in her bed, facing the door. A relieved grin broke across his face as he approached her, faultering when he saw her sullen face. "Nat, what happened to you?" She couldn't bring herself to ask if "Nat" was her name, so she instead asked for his. "Kto … Kto vy? " She asked, looking at him with barely veiled concern.

The man stepped closer, registering her flinch. "Nat… it's me, Clint…." her face didn't spark with even the slightest recognition. She really had forgotten everything. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "Vy … YA imeyu v vidu. Neuzheli my svyazany…?" She struggled to ask. "We're best friends." He stated simply, looking into her eyes, willing her to remember. But she couldn't. All Natalia could drudge up were painful half thoughts of torture and blood. Pain everywhere. His eyes scrunched up in what she assumed was sadness.

The doctor came in, holding a chart. Before looking up, he began to speak. "Well, your name is Natalia Romanova." At that moment, he glanced towards her, noticing Clint. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd already arrived." Clint shook his head.

"It's no use. She doesn't know me anymore." With a dejected half shrug, he went out, heading towards the roof. A makeshift nest would have to do.

The doctor spoke with Natalia for a while more before leaving her, instructing her to get some more rest. She did as was ordered.

Several hours later, however, she awoke to find that same man…. Clint, was he named…? Sitting in the armchair next to her bed. He'd fallen asleep, leaning towards her. She smiled softly. Even though she couldn't remember him, she suddenly understood why they'd been best friends.

(( Day 5, Morning - Afternoon update))

Natalia had spent most of the night thinking, trying to piece her existence back together. It wasn't until late morning that she finally woke up.

When she awoke, she was surprised to see the same man still seated next to her bed. She'd expected him to leave her at some point, but it appeared he hadn't. His eyes were tired and his face had a thin layer of stubble forming. She felt bad about all of this, until he noticed she'd woke up.

His face lit up like the fourth of July. "Nat…" he said, looking over at her. She finally realized this was her name, so she smiled back. They'd also informed her of his name while he was away the day before, so she responded in kind. "Clint…" he looked shocked at the apparent recognition. "Nat you remember!" He jumped up, elated. She shook her head in confusion, and began quickly stringing together Russian sentences, proving to him that she was not actually better.

"At least you got my name right." He whispered before sitting back down.

After awhile, he went to the nurse's station, to get paper and pencils. He spent hours working with Natalia, reteaching her everything she'd forgotten.

They were both enjoying it though, this lesson. He taught her English, as well as everything about S.H.I.E.L.D. and herself. The more she learned about herself, the more shocked she became. But she knew she had been happy with her life before all of this, because she had a best friend like Clint Barton. How could she be anything but happy with someone like him around?

(( Day 5 night update))

Natalia had made remarkable progress. Clint was so proud of her, talking in broken English again. It turned out she hadn't completely lost her memories, they were just buried like a fossil. He merely had to excavate them with her, dig gently and probe lightly until they surfaced.

She'd managed to remember not only their names, their jobs, what she'd been doing when she got abducted, and her address (who DIDN'T know her address, she lived with Tony Stark afterall.) but her training as well. Now, well into the evening, she was trying her best to form proper sentences.

"When do I go?" She asked, referring to when she'd be allowed to go home. She seemed really eager to get home, for some reason.

"Soon, Nat. Soon." Clint assured her. The doctors had told him she had suffered a lot of trauma, and would need to stay through the weekend at least. They encouraged him to go home. He didn't mind, though. She was alive, and she needed him there. For gods sakes, the woman couldn't even remember her name, or even how to speak English before he'd come down! He had also shut his phone off, so Fury couldn't demand his return either. That sparkle in her eye every time she remembered something was enough for him.

She sat in silence, eating the small dinner roll that had come with her soup. Almost absentmindedly, she offered Clint some. He smiled, eating the bread with her. He couldn't remember the last time she'd looked so happy.

He was preparing another set of words to remind her of when the door opened, quite suddenly. Fury was there moments after, in all his angry glory. "What the hell happened?" He demanded of Natalia, striding to her bedside quickly.

Her flinch made Clint jump up, putting himself between Fury and Natalia.

"She's had a rough time, she needs to recover."

"Rough time my ass! She was under strict orders to NOT go on ANY missions! She took this one without orders!" Fury screamed.

"Clint… I did this." She said quietly from behind him. As the men both looked at her, each having very different thoughts about the whole situation, she bit down on her lip. Natalia stared Fury straight in the eyes.

"I am sorry, monsieur Fury." She said, lacing her voice with a French accent. She'd been switching between french and Russian all day, Clint hadn't even known she remembered French. Leave it to Natalia to forget English, but remember French.

"You are in a lot of trouble when you return, Agent Romanova." Fury sighed in aggravation before storming out, mumbling something that sounded vaguely like "I'm babysitting fucking children out here."

Natalia turned to Clint, bright eyed. "May we continue?" She asked, looking towards the papers he still clutched tightly in his hands.

"Oh, right." He said, before resuming his seated position.

They began another lesson session, which would carry them until they passed out about an hour or two later, him leaning on her bed, holding a pencil to the papers, and her curling herself around a dictionary he'd bought for her in the gift shop downstairs.

((Day 6 morning-afternoon update))

Natalia had all but mastered English once more. There wasn't much she couldn't remember, her recovery was going so well.

Clint was proud of her, he made note to tell her regularly. Of course, one thing still bothered them both. Father's day.

It bothered Clint because he could read the emotion in her eyes, he could hear it in her voice. She wasn't happy. With all her memories, she'd had to relive everything again. She relived meeting Robert, falling in love with him, him proposing, the pregnancy, him leaving her…. Everything. Natalia couldn't escape it.

He felt sorry for her, no matter how strong she was, she'd let Banner get under her skin. And even though he'd left, he was still there, killing her from the inside out.

Of course, he hadn't MEANT to hurt her. He never would have done that to her on purpose. Which, Clint supposed, only made it worse on Nat. Because she also knew that. And that knowledge made her all the more sure it was her fault.

She sat, dejectedly, in her bed, staring at the wall ahead of her. Natalia's usually bright eyes were drooping, and she looked exhausted. How much of the night had she spent with this running through her mind?

"Nat, you need some rest." Clint urged, trying to get her to lay down and sleep. She complied with the first task, but instead of sleeping, she turned to face him.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" She asked him. Clint was silent for awhile, he didn't know how to answer that. What did she expect him to say? Nat, you did everything wrong? Because she hadn't. She hadn't done anything wrong. At least, that he could see. It had been so sudden. Banner had simply said "I can't do this anymore." Then the next morning, nearly all trace of him was gone.

She'd moved back into Stark's, even debated selling their home. But she couldn't. She kept hoping he'd return. Instead, she kept the keys to the home locked in a safe box at the bank. She wouldn't let herself visit until he was there to go with her.

"Nat, you know I don't think you did anything wrong." Clint proceeded. "Sometimes, well. Sometimes things just happen."

She shook her head. "Clint, I'm so sorry if I'm a burden. I don't mean to be." She said, looking at the floor.

"No, Nat. You're not. You're my friend, I'm here because I want to be."

She nodded, obviously not believing him. But he wasn't going to push it. He sighed, looking around. "It's lunch time, where are these damn nurses…" Pushing himself to his feet, he took off to figure out where her food was. He'd been there with her for a couple days, his five o'clock shadow was starting to turn into an actual beard. She couldn't believe anyone would rather sit in a hospital room, teaching somebody to read, rather than being in their own comfortable beds, or out on missions. But here he was, still beside her. Natalia smiled slightly. Clint didn't seem like the type to do something he didn't want to.

Later, once he'd tracked the nurses down and they'd eaten their lunches, he had procured a television and DVD player. They were watching movies she'd never had the time or chance to watch. And she loved every one of them. Clint had chosen them all, and she was suddenly forced to admit, this man whom she'd only just remembered a day ago…. He knew more about her than she did. Not just now, when she had been stricken with amnesia, but always. He had always known more about her than she did. And for some strange inexplicable reason… She didn't mind one bit.

((Day 6, night))

Natalia sat crossed legged on her bed, looking out the window. They'd finally realized she was well enough to be off her IV bag, though she still had meds to take.

Clint watched her as she looked towards the darkened sky, thinking of how impossibly young she looked. Her hair was in gentle curls, tied up with a ponytail. She had tucked the hospital gown around her body so it hugged each slim curve. Without her gear or uniform, she seemed almost like a teenager again. He couldn't stop staring.

She finally turned from the window, the corners of her mouth tugged up in a childish smile. More youth, Clint thought to himself.

"What should we do now?" She asked him, slapping her hands down on the bed, the thin blanket poofing like a balloon before slinking back down to her legs.

"Well, we could study…?" He offered. She still hadn't completely remembered all the bones of the human body, something she'd never had issues with before.

"I don't feel like that." She said, making a face. Most of her seriousness had been lost in the trauma. She could still process things in a scrict, straightlaced manner, but she seemed to prefer doing otherwise if at all possible.

Clint decided to tell her about herself instead.

For hours, they sat there, him describing everything he knew about Natalia, and her taking it all in. Sometimes she'd smile, other times she'd frown. True, her life hadn't been all fluff and joy, but she seemed to be taking it all well. Until he mentioned the battle of new York they'd had a couple years ago.

That brought back more Banner memories than she cared to relive.

Suddenly, Clint had a very upset Natalia crying in front of him, and no idea what to do.

Eventually, she calmed down, and they ate dinner in silence. She couldn't wait to be released and go home.

Clint wasn't so sure though, if home was where she should be. He knew it would be full of reminders she'd hate to see.

As they sat there watching movies as their now regular routine suggested, he was running over possible ways to spare her that pain.

And Natalia was thinking of ways to express her gratitude towards the only person who'd cared to see her in the hospital.

((Day 7, morning-afternoon update))

Natalia was released late morning, much to her relief. Clint had called ahead for a car, and they were now on their way to the airport to catch Stark's private jet he'd so graciously provided for their transport.

During the short car ride, Natalia had been baffled by the city lights. She seemed so excited by everything.

Soon, though, they found themselves on the jet. She immediately reached for one of the vodka bottles chilling in a bucket before Clint stopped her.

"You can't do that, Nat. Not with the baby." She seemed to suddenly remember she was pregnant. She pressed a hand to her stomach, a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, yeah.." her eyes slid out to the ocean, rolling beneath them. The flight, a good 14-15 hours, would give them all the time they needed to talk about everything.

He was talking with her about Tony and Steve when noneother than Tony waltzed out from the bar section.

He immediately hugged Natalia, pouring compliment after compliment her way, thinking that for whatever reason, she needed to be reminded how amazing she was.

Clint agreed, she was amazing, but Tony was laying it on thicker than normal, which set off his emergency bells.

He would have to talk to him later when she was sleeping.

For the meantime, he simply busied himself with the built in reality chamber game system Tony had, while Tony flirted and fawned over Natalia.

What more could he do? She was enjoying it, it seemed.

And maybe it would help distract her from Banner.

He could only hope.

(( Day 7, night update))

Natalia was asleep, finally giving Clint an opportunity to talk to Tony.

He didn't like what Tony had to say.

Fury, apon hearing the news of Natalia's medical concerns and the fact that she'd essentially gone rouge, had decided to fire her. Clint was shocked. She'd been such a useful asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. for so long, he couldn't possibly understand her being fired.

It explained so much.

Natalia woke up, muttering in Russian. She once again reached for the vodka, only to have Tony snatch it up with a wink, as Clint reminded her again, of her pregnancy.

"I can't wait to get back. After this, that paperwork won't be so bad." She laughed. Clint was uneasy about it all, but Tony had warned him not to upset her. Fury would talk to her once they arrived.

For now, it was best to keep her smiling, and relaxed. There was little more to be done on the jet, anyway.

She wandered the jet, eventually deciding to make them some dinner.

After serving them the food, grilled chicken and vegetables, they all sat together, laughing and joking as if there was nothing wrong.

But of course, to two of these friends, something was very wrong.

((Day 8, morning-afternoon))

They'd arrived in New York with no problems, and had even gotten to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters with no problems as well.

Unfortunately, that was the last thing that went right.

Immediately after their arrival, Fury had steered Natalia into his office and slammed the door. Furious shouting was the only indication that either occupant was still inside.

Tony and Clint were waiting outside the office door for hours, receiving pity glances and small defeated smiles from their coworkers the entire time.

Finally, they emerged. Natalia bolted for the elevator bank right away, causing Tony and Clint to take off after her. They didn't want to leave her alone in this state, under the circumstances. Who knew what could happen?

They'd just managed to catch the elevator she had gotten into before the doors shut.

"He… He fired me…." she said, in utter disbelief. Her perfect makeup was smudged, and her glossy hair askew. It was obvious she'd been arguing back.

"Nat, I'm so sorry this happened." Clint said, looking at Tony for help. Tony simply hugged her. Sometimes, words didn't help.

By the time the elevator had reached the ground floor, she had calmed down enough to ask for a ride back to Stark tower. She had enough money to survive for now, especially since Tony refused to put her out and was instead giving her a free place to stay, but she didn't know what she would do when she ran out. She was perfectly qualified for nearly any position, but this was what she'd wanted to do for the rest of her career life. Now, she didn't have that.

Once they arrived home, she went to her room and curled up in her bed. She had suddenly lost the motivation and will to live, to thrive, to do anything at all.

Tony and Clint were left to discuss ways to help her, ways that were few and far apart.

The beautiful black widow had finally been stepped on.

And, it seemed, nobody could rescue her this time.

((Day 8, night, final update))

After a long period of many hours, Clint and Tony were finally able to convince Fury to rehire Natalia. She was, however, placed under watch and probation, her security clearance lowered until she was sure to follow orders instead of her own mind.

She was put on maternity leave for the time being, because the pregnancy was more than likely the determining factor which had caused the upset in the first place.

Work continued on as normal, as did life at Stark tower. Except now, the occupants would return home each day to find dinner waiting. Natalia suddenly had so much time on her hands, and little else to do but busy herself doing whatever she could for her team.

Meaning, essentially, being the chef.

She truly didn't mind though, she greatly enjoyed challenging herself to create delicacies, something she'd rarely bothered with beforehand.

Suddenly, Natalia didn't feel so alone. In fact she finally, for the first time in her life, felt like she was a part of a good strong family.

A family she intended to be with for a good, long time.

конец.


End file.
